Negada la entrada al Paraíso
by Maiia Mayfair
Summary: A Vegueta no le quedaba mucho que perder; siendo despojado de su orgullo de saiyallin, dado por muerto por su familia y privado de sus memorias, entonces y solo entonces podía permitirse la entrada a pequeños placeres. Vegueta&Goku. Shonen Ai.


**Título:** Negada la Entrada al Paraíso.

 **Autor:** Maya Mayfair.

 **Resumen:** A Vegueta no le quedaba mucho que perder; siendo despojado de su orgullo de saiyallin, dado por muerto por su familia y privado de sus memorias, entonces y solo entonces podía permitirse la entrada a pequeños placeres. Vegueta&Goku. Shonen Ai.

 **Línea Argumental:** Semi AU. Pues Elma no se pasó por el Arco del Triunfo las reglas en cuanto a nuestro Príncipe, algún castigo debía de tener… ¿No?

 **Advertencias:**

1) El Yaoi no debería de ser una advertencia pero… asdjask no debería estar haciendo esto con esto machos, muy tarde ya está hecho.

2) Luz positiva a conductas socialmente rechazadas, de moral distraída.

3) La siempre presente falta de clímax, resolución y/o sentido.

 _ **Del como carajos:**_ Hay cosas que no puedo explicar y esta es una de ellas. ¿Vieron la Resurrección de F? ¿No? _Jooo…_

 **N/A:** Un tipo que gano millones (en dólares) dijo que la clave de su éxito fue escribir una historia corta cada cierto tiempo (una semana) porque es imposible que escribas 52 pésimas historias (seguidas). ¡Así que aquí voy!

 **Disclamer:** Si DBZ fuera mío no lo pasarían en horario familiar, pero como pertenece Akira Toriyama, Maya Mayfair tendrá que conformarse con esto.

 **Track:** Mi Alma, Tus Latidos, Cover latino por Lily Sánchez.

* * *

 _En mi interior lo puedo escuchar_

 _Mi pecho empieza a palpitar, y ya_

 _Puedo entenderlo, lo había sentido antes_

* * *

 **Negada la Entrada al Paraíso.**

 **Capitulo Único.**

 **1/52**

 **Por Maya Mayfair.**

* * *

 _La Rumorosa_ olía a humo, algún guiso exótico y alcohol -en ese orden- atraviesas el umbral para encontrarte con el local casi lleno, caminas hasta llegar a la barra.

— ¡Hey, mi chico! — una atractiva camarera ignora olímpicamente su cliente, únicamente para dirigirse a ti.

Hey. — contestas hosco, no entiendes porque Sarah insiste en ser quien te atienda cada vez que tus desventuras te llevan a _la_ _Rumorosa,_ ni tampoco porqué insiste en llamarte _su chico._

¿Cerveza?

Hmp.

Ella se aleja, tarareando una canción de amor, clavas tu mirada en su espalda mientras la observas desaparecer por otra puerta, aún con tu carácter huraño reconoces que Sarah es una mujer inusualmente hermosa, de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, el sencillo uniforme rosa abraza cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, tal vez en algún otro momento antes de llegar a la Tierra, cuando aún eras un Príncipe Mercenario, la hubieses escogido entre todas las cautivas para calentar tu cama.

Cosa que, en esta vida también has escogido.

Ella reaparece en menos de una exhalación, deslizando un vaso de contenido fluorescente y procedencia dudosa frente a ti, tu mirada vaga entre ambas.

—Sarah…

—Lo sé, no me jodas — te dedica un guiño. — ¡Y no jadas a ninguna de mis compañeras! — susurra antes de perderse de nuevo en algún lugar.

Sonríes para tus adentros – porque no te permites sonreír para alguien más- y apuras el primer trago cuyo único objetivo es tener algo entre sus manos para pasar un rato ahí. Una perspectiva araña la superficie, tal vez Sarah se ha cansado de que juegues con ella, tal vez está intentando asesinarte, la buscas de nuevo, cuando por fin la encuentras ella también te está mirando, te devuelve la sonrisa, y te das cuenta de que estas jodido.

Realmente jodido.

Tal vez, además de esperar el final del turno de Sarah, la acompañaras a su casa como en otras ocasiones, en lugar de soltarle una sarta de necedades filosóficas del tipo "no soy un b buen hombre para ti" se quedaría con ella después de llevársela a la cama.

Tal vez.

Pero en este momento solo te interesan otro tipo de cavilaciones, buscas en el interior de tu chaqueta, un alivio inminente, como el que otros humanos sienten cuando encuentran su móvil, el pequeño cuaderno que has tomado como diario, de eso de lo que un día llamaste memorias, pasas las yemas de los dedos por la portada, un solo nombre, con extraños caracteres se te hace tan familiar como la sensación de batalla.

 _Vegutea._

Y Vegueta, siendo tú y ya no siéndolo más comienzas a escribir. No te dejas nada, la sensación de poder en tu cuerpo cada vez que luchabas con algún oponente remotamente, el entrenamiento, la sangre, tu fuerza y todo aquello que significaba para ti el ser un saiyallin.

Pero también los recuerdas a ellos.

Dejas de escribir, embriagado por la cantidad de recuerdos que te golpean al mismo tiempo, creando la verdadera escena, arrastrándote a la vida que te han arrebatado, el corte de cabello de Trunks, la risa de Bulma, ambos riendo esperando a por ti, dejando vagar sus dedos por tu cabello mientras amenazan con cortarlo, el entrenamiento de tu hijo, ambos escondiendo lo que quedaba de la primer comida que cocino Bulma, recuerdas todo y a todos e incluso el olor de la _Corporación Capsula._

Recuerdas todo, excepto que ya no es mas _Vegueta._

Te lamentas, no tienes el alma de un simple guerrero, tienes el alma de un Príncipe, pero los Dioses en su retorcida ideología de justicia te han colocado en un débil cuerpo humano.

Deslizas tus –ya no tan tuyas- memorias de nuevo en la chaqueta, dejas un par de monedas sobre la barra, lo suficiente para costear la bebida que acabas de tomar, le diriges una mirada a Sarah que parece a punto de decir algo más, pero antes de darle la oportunidad te precipitas hacia la puerta.

Afuera el aire es denso y frio, tienes la certeza de que en cualquier momento comenzara a llover, aprietas el paso ante la perspectiva de volver a enfermarte y maldices – por segunda vez en una hora- la debilidad de tu nuevo cuerpo, y a los terrestres que se llaman a sí mismos médicos, sea ya de paso.

Giras la vista, la calle está inusualmente vacía, a excepción de un grupo de críos que se acercan, gritando y riendo por cosas sin sentido, chasqueas la lengua.

Son realmente un grupo de sabandijas, pero el pensamiento no te dura más de un momento, visto en retrospectiva sin duda pensarías que son idiotas, que su vida no es más que un desperdicio, de lo increíble que resulta que Kakaroto arriesgue la vida con tanta facilidad para protegerlos, insectos que van por la vida tonteando cuando los peligros cada vez mayores se ciernen sobre la Tierra, sin que ellos se den por enterados.

Pero un nuevo pensamiento se filtra entre los anteriores, más fuerte, piensas en que ahora no eres diferente a ellos, al ojo de cualquiera son casi la misma cosa. Piensas en tu vida pasada y en lo fácil que hubiera sido matarlos, a uno, a diez o a cien, realmente no importaba, piensas también en tu yo de ahora, que no podría enfrentarse a ellos y salir invicto, e innecesaria pero inevitablemente también, terminas pensando en Kakaroto.

Y entonces, de repente, te encuentras incapaz de seguir caminando, tus suposiciones has sido acertadas, gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer y de pronto todo parece no tener mayor sentido, extrañamente la lluvia trae consigo a más humanos, que ante todo pronóstico comienzan a llenar la calle, giras sobre tus pasos, te detienes, rebuscas entre sus recuerdos y vuelves a girar.

Y ahí está, tan claro como en el último de tus recuerdos, retrocedes, mareado por la repentina frustración, vuelves a girar.

Si, en definitiva se trata de él, y en definitiva no tiene sentido que sigas ahí, esperando un reconocimiento que nunca llegara. _Tú no eres él._

Continuas con tu camino, la lluvia no sede a empapado tu ropa, le restas toda la importancia que puedes, estas apunto de girar la próxima esquina cuando alguien te sujeta de la chaqueta, tu primer impulso es soltarte y así lo haces, pero tus pensamientos se interrumpen.

¡Vegueta! ¡Vegueta! ¡Vegueta!

Kakaroto te mira a los ojos, de esa forma que tanto acostumbraba, sin cautela, sonríes, sin duda el espera algo que tu no puedes darle.

—No soy _ese_ Vegueta.

Y se ríe, e idiota e infantil, aplastando su rostro contra el tuyo

—Te equivocas.

Y eso es demasiado para ti, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, era la única forma en la que podía hacerse.

* * *

 _Ahora sé que esperando estas_

 _Ahora tu voz me empieza a llamar_

 _Mi alma tiembla, al ritmo de tus latidos_

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, solo me queda darte las gracias ¡Sois una gran persona! (A menos que seas un robot, si es así creo que estamos jodidos)

¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado?, ¿Lo has odiado?, ¿Has flipado? ¿O solo tienes la expresión típica de alguien que ha perdido su esperanza en la humanidad?

1/57 ¡Sí!

 _M &M_

 _SMC, Septiembre 15, 2015._

 _HH, Octubre 12, 2015._


End file.
